Weddings Squared
by Flower in the River
Summary: "I would like my wedding dress to be the purest, deepest black." "...Excuse me?"  Postmanga


**Despite wishing on a star, I don't own Fruits Basket. Darn.**

* * *

><p>Saki Hanajima sat quietly in Kyo and Tohru's house, the ring on her finger glinting in the light.<p>

"So, Saki-chan and I have decided to get married."

"You WHAT?"

Kyo dropped the plate he had been holding as he helped Tohru make lunch. Tohru had dropped the rice ball in her hands as well, staring wide-eyed at the two.

"Sh-Shishou-san, congratulations!" Tohru cried, rushing over and nearly tripping several times. "Oh, Hana-chan, that's so wonderful! I'm so happy-"

"Shishou, are you INSANE?" Kyo roared, slamming a fist down on the table. "You're marrying WAVE GIRL?"

"If you're worried about the legality of the situation, I am already twenty years old," Saki said in her usual monotone while being furiously embraced by Tohru.

"But...but..."

"Oh, Hana-chan, you'll be a beautiful bride!" Tohru cried, still embracing her.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun." She reach up and stroked Tohru's hair. "You'll be the maid of honor, of course, along with Arisa...is it all right if we have two maids of honor, Kazuma, dear?"

"DEAR?" Kyo burst out, turning red.

"Of course, Saki-chan!" Shishou smiled, looking absolutely serene and blissful.

"Shishou!" Kyo burst out, still red. "You _can't _marry _her!" _

"B-but, Kyo-kun, isn't it wonderful?" Tohru asked, hurrying over to him. "Shishou-san's getting married, and they're in love, and isn't it a good thing? Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked down at Tohru's earnest eyes that were practically begging him to be happy. He sighed.

"There is no way in _hell _I'm going to call you mom," he said finally, earning him a huge smile from Tohru and a grin from Shishou.

_So he will take Tohru-kun's side in things even when no one else is able to convince him... _Saki thought as she took a bite of the appetizers Tohru set out. _I may have to use this to my advantage someday..._

* * *

><p>"I would like my wedding dress to be the purest, deepest black."<p>

"...Excuse me?"

Saki and her fiance sat in the middle of a bridal store, talking to a pretty, but rather dumbfounded clerk.

"I said, I'd like my wedding dress to be the purest, deepest black." Saki spoke slowly, as if she was speaking to a child. "Maybe with some nice lace..."

The clerk stared at Saki for a few moments, mouth hanging open, then slowly reach for one of many catalogs of wedding dresses scattered throughout the store.

"Right, well, erm, I don't believe we carry anything in that...color..."

"Well, is it all right if we get it custom made?" Kazuma asked, smiling reassuringly at the clerk. "We will, of course, be willing to pay the extra fee."

"O-of course," The clerk said, closing the magazine. "Will the groom be in black as well?"

"Well," said Kazuma, looking as if he was in deep thought for a moment. "Perhaps the groom should wear a white tuxedo, since Saki-chan will be in black?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Saki said, turning and flashing one of her rare smiles. "You'll look wonderful in black, Kazuma, dear."

The clerk blinked, looking at the upper-thirties man sitting with the twenty (at the oldest) woman.

"Your waves are shocked," Saki said, staring at the clerk. "You assumed he was my father, not my husband to be. You were also wondering if it was even legal for us to be married, which I can assure you, it is."

The clerk blinked again, distinctly unnerved by her psychic client.

"R-right. Well, next is the issue of dresses for the bridesmaids. I understand you're having two maids of honor in lieu of bridesmaids?"

"Correct."

"Is there any color you had in mind for the dresses?"

Saki paused, her purplish black eyes scanning the room full of white, lace, and other happy, bright colors appropriate for such a happy event as a wedding.

"Kazuma, dear, how do you think Tohru-kun would look in red?"

"Red?"

"Yes, but not like the candy apple red dresses over there...something deeper...like blood red..."

Oh, the poor clerk. She's going to have a long day.

* * *

><p>The western-style wedding ended up going very smoothly. Everyone agreed that Saki looked stunning in her black, lacy dress and veil, and that Kazuma looked quite handsome in his white tuxedo with lavender tie. The clerk at the bridal store had eventually convinced Saki to go with a normal color for the maids of honor, so both Tohru and Arisa were dressed in pale blue sleeveless dresses.<p>

"Ohh Hana-chan, you were amazing," sobbed Tohru as she ran up to Saki after the ceremony, smiling through the tears. "You're so beautiful!"

"She's not Hana-chan anymore, Tohru," Arisa reminded her, smiling. "She's Saki Sohma now. What would Kyoko-san make of that?"

"Oh, you're right!" Tohru thought for a moment, then burst into a smile. "So-chan!"

"You're right," Saki said, smiling. "I wonder which of you will be next..." Which caused Tohru to turn bright red and even a faint red to touch Arisa's cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arisa grumbled, averting her eyes.

"Really? Judging by Kureno Sohma's waves, he was quite...amazed by your appearance today."

"Aw, shut it," she replied, though her face turned redder.

* * *

><p>"Would you like a black wedding dress too, Rin?" Haru asked, his arm around the former horse.<p>

"You're not getting me into a dress of any kind," she replied, though without much anger. "I don't want some fancy ceremony."

"But you'd look good in a dress..." Haru whispered, stroking her hair. Rin had adamantly refused to dress up for the wedding, wearing her usual black outfit. "I want to see that..."

"Oh, stop it, Haru!" She said finally. "We're not even engaged!"

_'Yet,' _thought Haru, wondering how long it would take for him to save up for a ring and if Rin would even wear a ring if he got her one.

* * *

><p>Machi fidgeted slightly in her seat, her hand covering the slightly asymmetrical ring Yuki had given her only minutes before.<p>

"Don't be so nervous, Machi," her now-fiance whispered, laying his hand on hers and giving them a gentle squeeze. "It's not like it's a bad thing to be engaged."

"Where's your brother?" She asked, feeling the need to change the subject. "You know, the crazy one?"

"He's off with Mine on some obscure tropical island."

"Do you think he'll stay there until we've finished all the wedding plans?"

Yuki groaned, realizing for the first time when he realized what Ayame would do once he found out about the engagement.

"God, I hope so..."

* * *

><p>Kyo stared at Tohru from across the room as she talked excited to Wave Girl. <em>She's so damn beautiful...<em>

"Watching Tohru-kun, are you?" He jumped and turned to see his Shishou walking toward him, smiling. "She looks very good in that dress."

"You know you're married now, right?" Kyo said sarcastically, Kazuma laughing at the comment.

"Yes, yes, though marriage will take some getting used to." They fell silent, Kyo's eyes focusing back on Tohru.

"Saki-chan said that Tohru would be the next one to marry," Kazuma said suddenly, smiling at Kyo. "You know, her predictions are nearly never wrong."

Kyo grunted noncommittally, fingering the small velvet box in his pocket. Tohru didn't know that tonight, after the reception, he was taking her out to one of those fancy restaurants for dessert, and then on a long walk.

He read somewhere that girls like these romantic, sappy things before they got proposed to.

For once, he hoped that Wave Girl's prediction was right.

* * *

><p>"Saki?"<p>

"Hm?"

Kazuma and Saki (she told him to stop calling her "Saki-chan" because they were now married) sat in the bedroom of their shared home, Kazuma reading a book and Saki staring off into space, deep in thought.

"I love you."

She turned to face him, a small but genuine smile on her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay! Saki and Kazuma! Their pairing really needs more love...<strong>

**See the button? Press the button and leave a review! I know you want to!**


End file.
